My Noon, My Midnighht
by MilyCat91
Summary: ‘The last curse had been thrown, the last body had fallen. The last Death Eater had been caught, the last battle was over.’ The war is over and the side of light has won, but at what price. As everyone gathers to say goodbye the ones who bravely lost thei
1. Prologue: A Battle to the End

**My Noon, My Midnight**

**Disclaimer: **All names and terms you recognize are the property of J.K Rowling and the lovely poem "Funeral Blues" is the property of W. H. Auden.

**A/N **This idea came to me after I watched the McLeod's Daughters episode with the same name and they read out the poem Funeral Blues.

**Summary: '**The last curse had been thrown, the last body had fallen. The last Death Eater had been caught, the last battle was over.' The war is over and the side of light has won, but at what price. As everyone gathers to say goodbye the ones who bravely lost their lives, a glimmer of light will shine upon the ones left behind.

**Prologue: A Battle to the End**

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches.  
Born to those who have thrice defied him,  
Born as the seventh month dies,   
And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal.  
But he will have power the Dark Lord knows not.  
Either must die at the hand of the other,  
For neither can live while the other survives.  
The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord  
Will be born as the seventh month dies._

They were the haunting words that were etched in everyone's minds as they prepared for the final showdown. Everyone knew it was coming, more so the seven brave young adults that made up the inner circle of the Phoenix Army, the merged team of fighters from The Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army. They are, Hermione Granger, the brightest witch to graduate from Hogwarts and now a successful Arithmancy Professor; Ron Weasley, the wizard who has never said die and now working along side his best friend; Ginny Weasley, a witch so determined and full of heart and the most promising young healer; Neville Longbottom, no longer the shy, meek, clumsy wizard he once was, now the head of the Spell Damage Ward at St Mungo's; Luna Lovegood, far from the dreamy, slightly eccentric witch from Hogwarts, nowadays a top journalist; Draco Malfoy, the bad boy turned good and now working with the very same people he loathed at Hogwarts and Harry Potter, the son of light and the saviour of the Wizarding world, working desperately with the Aurors to over throw the dark side.

"Let's go through the plan once again." Harry announced to the six other witches and wizards beside him, as they sat around the round table in the kitchen of the Phoenix Army headquarters at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. "Hermione, you and team Alpha will attack from the front. Draco, your team India, will come in from behind. Ron and his team Bravo will cover the left side, while Ginny and team Serria will cover the right. Luna, Neville and teams Delta and Lima, will hang back and enter as back up when needed. And I will be concentrating on finding Tom. Your teams are just to defeat the Death Eaters and draw him out. Leave Tom to me."

"Harry, are you sure it's going to work this time?" Hermione asked the leader of their group. "I mean the last time we tried this, almost two years ago, we basically lost half our team. It took us ages to recover from our losses."

"Mione, last time was a mess." Harry replied. "We had hardly graduated Hogwarts and most of us didn't know what we were doing. This time we have been working on this strategy for a year now and have been through it with a fine toothed comb. I'm not saying that the plan is foolproof, no plan is ever foolproof, but it's as good as we can get it. Tom should still be weak from our encounter last month and if we don't attack soon, his strength is just going to grow. It's now or never."

"Harry's right." Ginny piped up, agreeing with what Harry had just said. "Voldemort is weak at the moment and it's our best chance we have of defeating him. We have to go in for the kill and that's that."

"So is everything set for tonight?" Draco inquired. "We are all to meet here first, correct?"

"Right." Ron answered him. "Once everyone has arrived, we will form our teams and make our way to our positions."

"And when everyone is in position……………." Luna added.

"Harry will send up red sparks which will be our signal to move in." Neville finished for her. "The healers are on stand by at St Mungo's and a group will be just outside the Dark Lair to assist the injuries."

"Good; I know we have been through this a million times, but we need to certain that everyone knows what they are doing." Harry explained. "There is no room for mistakes as our lives and the lives of the Wizarding world depend on us being victorious. Let's go through it one more time." Harry started to outline the plan again and the group listened intently, knowing Harry was right, there was no room for mistakes of stuff ups.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten hours later, the last curse had been thrown, the last body had fallen. The last Death Eater had been caught, the last battle was over. The side of light had been victorious, but many lives had been lost that day. It was now time for the ones left behind to honour the ones who had fallen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N **Sorry it was a bit short, but I'm not very good at duelling scenes and a battle chapter wasn't really what I wanted. So sorry if it was a bit short.


	2. Saying Goodbye

**Saying Goodbye**

One week later, it was a sunny spring day, the day which had been chosen to honour the brave warriors who had lost their lives in the Great Battle of 2000. Mothers and fathers, brothers and sisters, friends and family, and the survivors of the last battle has all gathered on the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to say their final goodbyes to the lives that had been lost during the battle. Hundreds turned up and took their seats, waiting for the ceremony to begin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"On this day, a week after the final battle that took so many lives; we are here to honour the ones who cannot be here with us today." Albus Dumbledore started, as he stood tall and proud in front of the hundreds of mourners. "Fifty three lives were taken on that day and we are here to remember them and what they did for our community. We are also here to remember the lives taken before the final battle took place and the ones still in hospital recovering from the battle. We untied as one on that day, a week ago, and now today we need to untie again to say goodbye."

Dumbledore stepped away from the podium and a slightly greyed haired woman stood up and faced the crowd.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My name is Josephine Bell and I lost my two daughters, Katherine Grace and Elizabeth Jayne, to Death Eaters in the final battle. My little girl, Katie, was always separating right from wrong, as was my eldest daughter, Lizzie. It can as no surprise to me when the both decided to become Aurors and join the Phoenix Army. Of course I feared for their safety, as I did everyone's, but I knew no matter how much I tried I could have never convinced them to back away. I was also so proud of my girls and even more so once I had heard what they had done in the final battle. Although I didn't get to see them fall, but to me they will always be heroes of the second war, just as everyone who fought in the last battle. May Katie and Lizzie rest in peace and may their memories never be forgotten."

Josephine Bell wiped a few tears away from her eyes before walking away from the head of the crowd. Most people were openly crying as the realization of this memorial finally set in. Next up was a man with a head full of orange hair.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They say in death, it suddenly hits you about how much someone means to you. I know since the beginning of this war, our family and him didn't see eye to eye, but that never meant that we didn't care for him. He may have been rude, stubborn and most of all refused to believe what was in front of him, but he was our brother. The day he finally came home and accepted the truth, although tensions were still running high, it was the happiest day. Our family was together again and the power of love was the strongest weapon we had in the war. When we went out to battle, he volunteered to come with us, even though he wasn't a Phoenix Army warrior. He fought with all the bravery and determination of a PA warrior and died being the only person on the side of light not in the Phoenix Army. Today as we say goodbye to him, we are giving him the full Phoenix Army battle robe and even though we are a week late, he will always be a Phoenix Army member to me and to the rest of the community. Never forget and always remember Percy Weasley."

Charlie Weasley sighed and wiped the lone tear that had fallen on his cheek away and made his way down to the rest of his family, who were sitting in the first row. A young blonde haired man who was sitting a couple of rows behind them stood up and made his way to the front.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Growing up a Malfoy wasn't easy. Everyone assumed I was going to turn out like my father, until I started to fall for Hannah Abbot in my seventh year. I knew my family would disapprove as Hannah was a Hufflepuff and a muggle born, but that didn't stop me. It was a surprise when she said yes after I asked her out, but we dated in secret. It was Hannah who showed me that the only side to be fighting on was the side of light and I'm proud to say that I was a spy within Voldemort's inner circle. I then joined the Phoenix Army and started fighting for the side of light. The day Hannah died, at the hands of my so called father, was the day I lost part of myself. Hannah always managed to bring a smile to my face and didn't care that my family was full of Death Eaters. When Hannah was killed in the last battle, something just snapped. I killed my father, and I'm not proud that I did it, but he stopped being my father long before I met Hannah. I now don't have to hide the fact that I loved Hannah and everything she was. She was my ray of light and my heart of hope. I will never stop loving Hannah and I will never forget that she died a Malfoy, with us getting married the day before. Remember always, Hannah Malfoy."

Draco Malfoy stepped away from the podium and tried his hardest to hide his tears, as Malfoys never cry in public, but as soon as he sat down, he couldn't hold it off any longer. A woman with bushy brown hair put her arm around him, while Neville Longbottom got up, ready to start talking.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"When we first met Luna, we all thought she was a bit, um, different, but she proved herself when she helped us fight in The Department of Mysteries, which seems so long ago now. The next year when we met Luna again, she had changed. Her father had been killed over the summer holidays and she was no longer the dreamy, eccentric girl she was the year before. She threw herself into the DA as it was known back then and did everything she could to help us. When we graduated Hogwarts, she was the first to sign up for the newly merged Phoenix Army. She was one of our best fighters and she died the way she wanted to, in the final battle after taking down twenty Death Eaters. Not known to many people, but Luna and I had gotten together a couple of months before and the day she was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange, was the day my life fell apart. I cry myself to sleep every night, knowing I'll never be able to see her smile again or hear her infectious laughter. Many people have died during this war and many families have been torn apart, but we have untied together for the war and now we have untied again to say goodbye. I will never forget Luna and who she was and we all will never forget the heroes that gave up their lives for the side of light."

Before Neville stepped off the podium, he drew out his wand, muttered a few words and fifty three doves appeared and flew around the tress before disappearing into wispy white smoke. After the doves had finished flying, a red eyed young woman took to the podium.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"People say that twins have some kind of special connection that links them to one another. Padma and I could always feel what the other was feeling and know what the other was about to say. Before my sister and I went into battle last week, we made a promise to stick by each other. Unfortunately that promise was broken and we were separated. I knew the second Padma died, as I felt half of me slip away. We had always been close, despite being in different houses at Hogwarts and when she died that day, part of me died too. She is my twin, my sister, my best friend. She is brave, courageous, a fallen warrior in the final battle. I'll never forget the time we spent together and how it was the best years of my life. Losing a sibling is hard, but losing a twin is something different. Padma was my other half, the half that made me a whole. If she was here now she would probably be telling me to stop getting all mushy, as she was never the mushy, crying type. She is my twin sister and even though she is now gone, she will never stop being my sister. I will never forget the love my sister gave to me and the sacrifice she made for our world. Rest in peace Paddy, and even though you are gone, I will never forget you memories and how much you meant to me."

Parvati Patil burst into tears and Dean Thomas quietly ushered her off the podium. Finally the last woman stood on the podium and faced the crowd of mourners.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"As a child, he never knew his true heritage and when he finally found out, he was thrown into the deep end of a world that seems only possible in books. In his first year at Hogwarts, he saved the Philosophers Stone from Voldemort and in his second, he saved me from the Chamber of Secrets and the memory of a young Tom Riddle. In his third, he finally found some happiness through his godfather Sirius Black, only to witness death of Cedric Diggory and the re-birth of Voldemort after the Tri-Wizard Tournament in his fourth year went so horribly wrong. Coming into his fifth year, the papers had branded him delusional, but he never stopped fighting. At the end of that year, another life was cruelly taken away from us in the form of his godfather. As his sixth year started, he once again found himself up against Voldemort and battling to save Wizarding kind. He was almost killed that year, but thanks to the quick and efficient healers at St Mungo's, he was saved for another year. In his seventh year, my sixth, we found ourselves drawn to one another and not long later we started dating. Seventh year for him was the worst for him as dreams, terrible dreams kept him up every night. And at the end of that year, he was duelling Voldemort again. He survived and went on to be an Auror. When we went out to try and finish the dark side off the first time, it was a complete mess and he ended up saving me from a killing curse. That was when we confessed our love for each other and have never looked back. Last week he paid the ultimate price for saving our world as we know it. As Voldemort fell, the hero of light and the Boy Who Lived also fell and died in my arms. Voldemort is gone, but so is the love of my life and the hero of this war. He is the saviour of the Wizarding world and the son of light. He is Hermione and Ron Weasley best friend. He is my boyfriend and the love of my life. In his honour of my love for him, I would like to recite this poem.

Stop all the clocks, cut off the telephone,  
Prevent the dog from barking with a juicy bone,  
Silence the pianos and with muffled drum  
Bring out the coffin, let the mourners come.

Let aeroplanes circle moaning overhead  
Scribbling on the sky the message He Is Dead,  
Put crepe bows round the white necks of the public doves,  
Let the traffic policemen wear black cotton gloves.

He was my North, my South, my East and West,  
My working week and my Sunday rest,  
My noon, my midnight, my talk, my song;  
I thought that love would last for ever; I was wrong.

The stars are not wanted now: put out every one;  
Pack up the moon and dismantle the sun;  
Pour away the ocean and sweep up the wood,  
For nothing now can ever come to any good.

Remember those who have fallen in this second war, remember the family and friends they left behind. Remember the sacrifice they made, remember their love for you. Remember they died a hero, remember they died for you. Remember that light will always prevail and remember the hero of this war, Harry Potter."

Ginny Weasley wiped away the tears she had been shedding through out the memorial, when suddenly she remembered something else she needed to announce.

"The tale of Harry Potter will be passed on for generations and the legacy of the Potter line will live on in the twins I am carrying, of which Harry Potter is the father. Harry will never be forgotten as a new generation of Potters will be born into the world of light that he saved. Remember Harry Potter and the heroes of his war."

More tears started to fall down Ginny's face as she rubbed the stomach lovingly knowing that two tiny Potters were growing inside of her. She stepped down from the podium and made her way back to her seat, finally knowing that Harry had been put to rest and that she will always have a reminder of him in his children.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N **Please Review


	3. Epilouge: The Potter Twins

**Epilogue: The Potter Twins**

"Abi, Harry, get back over her now." Ginny Weasley shouted to her ten year old twins, Harry Sirius Percy Potter and Abigail Luna Lily Potter, as they walked, well actually the twins ran, into the Second War cemetery. It had been eleven years on this day since the last battle and every year, Ginny and the twins would come and remember their father and the lives lost.

"Oh, but, mum." Abi whined, stoping dead in her tracks and signalling Harry to stop. "I wanna put the flowers on daddy's grave before Harry does. Anyways he got to do it first last time, it's my turn."

"Is not and for you information Abi, I am the oldest and named after daddy, so I should get to put the flowers first." Harry countered and started running toward the place where Harry's grave was and Abi followed.

"Guys, slow down." Ginny sighed, but the twins didn't hear her.

"The twins giving you a hard time again." A male voice said from behind her, Ginny whirled around and came face to face with her brother, Ron, her sister in law, Hermione, and her ten year old niece, Samantha Molly Weasley.

"I have no idea how mum managed to take care of Fred and George." Ginny smiled. "The twins are always so full of energy and they drive me crazy sometimes, but I wouldn't have them any other way."

"Aunt Ginny." Sam piped up. "Where are Abi and Harry?"

"They are over there at Uncle Harry's grave." Ginny replied. "I think they would like to see you."

"Sammy, why don't you go and put the flowers on Uncle Harry's grave while daddy and I talk to Aunt Ginny here." Hermione suggested, handing Sam the bunch of flowers she was carrying. Sam ran off in the same direction of the twin leaving the three adults all alone.

"So Gin, how are you holding up?" Hermione asked, once Sam had gotten out of hearing range.

"I'm fine really." Ginny smiled sadly, looking at the ground.

"Come on Ginny, you say that every year and we know you don't mean it." Ron sighed. "So how are you really?"

"Well, I, I just miss him so much." Ginny answered, a tear falling down her cheek. "I miss him all the time, but it's always so much harder today. The twins remind me so much of him, some days I find it hard to look at them. He never even got to meet his son and daughter and they will never get to meet their father. Sure I've told them all the stories, but it's just not the same as having him here."

"Gin, we miss him too." Hermione sniffed. "He was our best friend and nothing will change that. I'm just so grateful I have Ron and Sam, you and the twins and all our other friends and family. Ginny, I know today is a sad day for all of us, but we should remember the happy times we had together, instead of the bad." Hermione was interrupted by the two of the three ten year olds.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mum, mum, I you have come and see what we have found." Harry cried and tugged on Ginny's hand. "Come on, hurry up."

"Yeah, come on guys." Sam added. "You have to come and see it too." Sam and Harry dragged their parents over the where Abi was sitting on the ground.

"Where's Abi." Ginny asked as she, Ron and Hermione was pulled towards Harry's grave.

"She's over there with the thing you have to see." Harry replied. "Abs, bring it over so we can show so we can show mum and Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione." Abi walked over to them and showed them what she was cradling in her hands.

"Look mum it's a baby owl." Abi said proudly. "It was stuck in a hole and we got it out. Isn't it so cute? It looks just like the owl you told us daddy had."

"Yeah Hedwig." Harry cut in, jumping up and down. "Can we keep her please? We can call her Hedwig Junior, just like I'm named after daddy and Uncle Percy and Uncle Sirius."

"And like I'm named after Aunt Luna and Grandmother Lily." Abi pleaded. "Please, please, please. We'll be really good and look after her. Please, mum."

"Okay, sure why not." Ginny smiled. "At least it'll save me buying an owl when the kids go to Hogwarts."

"Yeah, that's if Abi gets into Hogwarts." Harry teased.

"Well, just because I have shown any magic yet doesn't mean I'm not a witch." Abi argued. "At least I'm not some show off who started showing magic signs when he was two. I'm just not fully developed yet."

"Yeah, sure." Harry nodded. "Maybe you'll turn out to be a squib like Mrs Figg."

"Mum, make Harry stop it." Abi said angrily.

"Harry, stop teasing your sister." Ginny answered. "Now, have you all put flowers on Harry's grave?" A chorus of yes mums and yes Aunt Ginny answered. Ginny's eyes wandered over to the headstone and read the writing on it that she knew so well.

Harry James Potter

1980 – 2000

Died the hero of the second war

The loving boyfriend of Ginevra Weasley

The best friend of Ronald and Hermione Weasley

The godson of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin

And the father of Abigail and Harry Potter

May he Rest in Peace

Ginny quietly leant down and kissed the photo of Harry that was sitting next to the grave. "I love you Harry and I always will." She whispered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And somewhere far away in another world, a young man with messy black hair and brilliant green eyes watched as his family gathered around his gravestone to remember him for another year. "I love you too Gin" He said. "And the twins too."

"Come on son, it no use just watching them. You have to let go" The man sitting next to him said and hand in hand Harry and James Potter walked off into the sunset.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N **I hoped you like my fic, but keep in mind that it is my first Harry Potter Fic and any kind of reviews are welcome.


End file.
